conlangfandomcom-20200223-history
Ännatropa
General information Ännatropa (/æn.n:a.tɾo.pa/) is a language that i made up for my series of stories Xerxian Chronicles '', Xerxian Origins , Xerxian legends , Xerxes' Dreams and ''Xerxes' Nightmares. It is spoken by Xerxian Anatroids (Ännatrotu Zurkuzizha /æn.na.tɾo.tu Zʊɹ.ku.ziz.ha/) A spieces of Humanoids created by Ahura-Mazda to fight Anatizha. Ännatropa is named after Anatizha the first Anatroid and destroyer of the earth in 3005.AD after that she tried to take over Jamesos 626 in order to use it a new home but Ahura-Mazda believed that she would end up destroying Jamesos626 like she did to earth so Xerxes was made to fight her. After that he was deactivated and the backup Xerxian Anatroids where sent to an underground holding bay in Tharsharvar Island but were Accidentally reactivated by Xiphara/Zifara And the spices began to spread from there on.The language they speak, Ännatropa is known to them the moment they hatch out of their eggs by means of spiritual implanting and hence over time as Xerxian Anatroids become the dominate spices on the planet Jamesos626, Ännatropa becomes the most spoken language on Jamesos626. It is written in Ännatroda but is sometimes written in other Jamesic Writing systems. But as I developed it I started to use it for personal use as my own language I added words to it usually keeping to the original vocabulary (by making up compound words) as possible but, some times I use loan-words from natural languages when the first method, that by making up compound words, ether makes very long words or is hard to find words that are close enough to the thing I was trying to give a word to. Sometimes I write in Roomada (Roman Alphabet) but also in Anatrogana (Hiragana and Katakana) and Anatrogul(Hangul) but i mostly write it Anatroda. Phonology Consonants (Hyedzobwi) *1 ɾ is pronounced as ɹ at syllable coda. *2 l is pronounced as ɬ at syllable coda. Vowels (Hyedzobana) 1* ɪ, ʊ, ɒ are only pronounced in syllables that have codas and are referred to as "Compressed Vowels"(Hyedzobana karyeha (flat/squeezed vowel)). Alphabet Ännatropa's Alphabet Ännatroda (/æn.na.tɾo.da/) what Ännatropa is usually written in story and sometimes as i write it but on the computer where an Ännatroda font does not exist I use Roomada (Roman Alphabet pro,/ɾo:.ma.da/), Ännatrogana (a mixture of Hiragana and Katakana) or Ännatrogul (Hangul). In story Alphabets of other Jamesic languages may be used or even pictograms. Ännatroda Roomada Orthography The Rooma Orthography is based on the Ännatroda one. except for compressed vowels (ɪ, ʊ, ɒ) that come before n, t and l in syllables that are not followed by syllables that begin with the same consonant. a'' /a/, ä'' /æ/, i ''/i/, ''u /u/, o'' /o/, ''e /ɜ/, h'' /h/, ''f /ɸ/, s'' /s/, ''z /z/, sh /ɕ/, r'' /ɾ/, ''l /l/, y'' /j/, ''w /w/, k'' /k/, ''g /g/, j ''/ʥ/, ''d /d/, dz /dz/, t'' /t/, ''ts /ts/, n'' /n/, ''b /b/, v'' /β/, ''m /m/, p /p/ , zh /ʑ/, ch /ʨ/. The Compressed Vowels: ö /ɒ/, ï /ɪ/, ü /ʊ/ And the apostrophe ' represents a syllable break long vowels are represented with 2 of the same vowel ex.'' giyoo'' /gi.jo:/(loud). Ännatrogana Orthography Ännatrogana(アんなトろがな) uses both Hiragana and Katakana to represent the sounds of Ännatropa but it is only used on earth (my me). It is the almost same as Japanese but differs in many ways * し''shi'', じ''ji'', ち''chi'', ぢ''ji'', つ''tsu'', づ''dzu and'' ふ''fu are し''si, ''じz''i, ''ち''ti, ''ぢ''di, ''つ''tu, ''づ''du and ''ふ''hu. ''And their little kana combinations are ''sy, zy , ty, dy, tw, dw and hw. * The Katakana that Ännatrogana use are for syllable codas, ムm, クk, トt, スs, ズz, ロr, ル l, and extra sounds, ヴ''v'', フ''f'', ツ''ts'', ヅ''dz'', シ''sh'', ジ''zh'', チ''ch'', ヂ'' j,'' ル l'' and ア ä, for morae that exist in Ännatropa but not in Japanese, イ ''yi, エ''ye'' ,ウ''wu''. As well as for consonant-w combinations ゎ-''wa''ヮ-''wä''ヰ-''wi''ゥ-''wu''ヱ-''we''ヲ-''wo''. * Also all "a''-vowel" Katakana represent morae with their vowels being æ. * Small kana are used to connect kana together into morae or to differentiate ''diphthongs form to different syllables ex. ルぁ makes la (road)but ''きゅっルあ makes kyül'uyu'' (/kjʊɬ.uyu/ hey, close (it, that)), ざぃ makes zai (/zaɪ/ practical ability) but ざいみょー makes za'imyoo (/za.i.mjo:/ addicted to going fast) '' * Consonant-w syllables are litte u and little vowel. Consonant-r syllables are differentiated from two syllables, in which the first has a coda and the next starts with r with | compere. とク|ら tok'ra'' (/tok.ɾa/ tool-using servant/worker) to たクれぃ takrei (/ta.kɾɜɪ/ flame/fire-blade)'' .'' * っ is for compressed vowels, ッ is for Geminate constants.ー Is for long vowels. Ännatrogul Orthography Ännatrogul 앤나트초굴 is the use of hangul to represent Ännatropa's sounds, like Ännatrogana it is only used on earth my me and never in my stories by any of the characters it differs from the original Korean Hangul Orthography in which, * ㄱ''k/g'' ,ㄷ''t/d'', ㄹ''r/l,'' ㅈ''ch/j,ㅊ''ch ''ㅓ''eo, ㅕ''yeo'', ㅡ''eu'' and ㅢ''ui'' are ㄱg, j (/g/ always voiced),ㄷd, dz (/d, dz/ always voiced), ㄹl (/l,ɬ/),ㅈ''z ,zh (/z, ʑ/),ㅊr (/ɾ,ɹ/), ㅓ''yi, ㅕ''wu'', ㅡno vowel, ㅢcompress vowel (the diphthong ui is made with 웋이 ,'' yui'' with 윻이 and wui with ''옇이 ex, 붛'이 ''vui (milk) and 졓이 zwui (safe/safety clam at peace)). * final ㅎ always indicates that the block it's in is connected to the next block (aka to from diphthongs and consonant-r combinations) * ㅋ' ㄱ' ㅈ' ㄷ' ㅌ' ㅅ' ㅂ' ㅍ' represent extra sounds because Ännatropa has more consonants then Hangul characters, (the next block determines the vowel and syllable coda). They are ㅋ' ch (ʨ),ㄱ' j ''(ʥ),ㅈ' ''zh (ʑ),ㄷ' dz (dz),ㅅ' sh (ɕ),ㄷ' ts (ts), ㅂ' v (β) ㅍ'f (ɸ). Ex. 갸' is Jya ''(/ʥja/ toy, to play). * ㅢ is a stand-alone character always written after the syllable with the compress vowel ex. 민의(Mïn /Mɪn/ Picture/image /to make picture/image of) Phonotactics Ännatropa allows all consonants except for w and y to combine with r, w and y (r can't be combined with r unless they’re from different syllables). Ännatropa only allows n, m, k, t, s, z, r and l as syllable codas and only allows for one syllable coda and compress vowels can only be in syllables that have codas. The Syllable Structure for Ännatropa is ©(y,w,r)VV(n, m, k, t, s, z, r, l). Ännatropa allows for 7 diphthongs ''ai ''/aɪ/, ei'' /ɜɪ/,'' oi'' /oɪ/, au /aʊ/,'' ä''i /æi/. äe /æɜ/ and ui /ui/, If a syllable ends with r the only vowels it will allow are a,u,o and e (a, ʊ ,ɒ, æ and ɜ). Geminate Consonants Ännatropa has only 1 consonants that can be geminated and it is s, ex. (ssa /:sa/ flower) but allophonicly has geminate consonants if the syllables end is the same as the next's ones beginning ex. Tyettu /tjɜt.t:u/ (a Xerxian Anatroid with big cat like ears on the top on its head (around the same place as real cats) and a long fox-like tail see image to the right). And sometimes to l when it is combined with y, w or r and some words ex. lya lja(egg) but sometimes ɬ:ja, lwe lwɜ (stop (psychically or a something that psychically stops you.)) but sometimes ɬ:wɜ and lraa lɾa:(front of an object or in front of it) but sometimes pronounced as ɬ:ɾa:. Long Vowels Ännatropa allows for all vowels except for the compress vowels to be long but long o is Allophonus with the diphthong oʊ hense imyoo (speed) might be pronounced as i.mjoʊ as well as i.mjo: but are phonically /imjo:/. Other Allophones Ännatropa does not phonemically differentiate voiceless aspirated stops and affricates from unaspirated stops and affricates, hence [ kʰ, tʰ, pʰ, tsʰ, ʨʰ] and [ k, t, p, ts, ʨ] are all phonemically / k, t, p, ts, ʨ/ but are in free variation, usually the voiceless stops and affricates are aspirated at beginning of words, or if they are geminated or if they are trying to overemphasize an entire word, otherwise the sounds are generally unaspirated. Grammar Ännatropa's grammar can be considered quite simple has there is only past and present tense and only for nouns and adjectives and the inflections are just suffixes and do not effect the root word at all if English was like this ducking would be pronounced duck-ing as apposed to duck-king as the ing would still pronounced as apart of the word but would not collect the final letter of word it's inflecting. Ännatropa has no grammatical articles so the cat, a cat and cat are all just gaki (cat). Ännatropa's noun and adjective tense is interesting because there is suffixes for past-positive present-negative (-jan) and present-positive past-negative (-mru) but other then these suffixes Ännatropa dose not have plain tenses and uses time suffix practicals to indicate time. Nouns All of words in Ännatropa are nouns by default and can be tensed, they can be numbered by repeating the last syllable of a word, the more times it is repeated the more higher the quantity of that object this is only used for rough numbers and never apposed to precise numbers ex. gaki (1 cat or a just cats or cat or if a number is number is given, then that number of cats) gakiki(2 cats, a pair or cats) gakikiki(3 to 4 cats, some cats) gakikikiki(5 to 8 cats, many cats) and so on... And so one the every time you repeat the final syllable you are going from pair of to some to many to lots to several. Another way of doing this is to add noma (repeat) to the end hence the same cat example. gaki (same as before) gakinoma (2 cats) gakinomazä(3 to 4 cats some cats ) gakinomazo(5 to 8 cats many cats) gakinomake(17 to 32 cats lots and lots of cats) Nouns can be listed by saying them one after each other ex. gaki chwi (Cat/s and dog/s ) and the two tences "-jan" and "-mru" can be used like this gakijan (was a cat but not anymore) gakimru (was not cat but is a cat now) The negavite form of nouns is to add aet to the end of words ex. gakiaet(not a cat). Adjectives Ännatropa has no standalone adjectives it relies on two methods, 1 is to add the adjective suffix ha to the end of a word to make it an adjective but you cannot do this to verbs a.k.a no itarumoha (like doing unknown action) ex. gaki kizhaha (hairy/furry cat).The other method is if the word is an affixed adjective like ka- (young/new) -hurra (white/ light(not dark)) ex. kagaki (young new cat) gakihurra (white cat). This can work for direct numbers since your describing the quantity of objects numbers can be used has adjectives to ex. gaki ziha (4 cats), but some times words can be affixed to numbers ex. zange (6 miters) or totsis(8 hours (add hya to the end you get 8 o-clock)). Adjectives like nouns can be listed by saying the words one after the another. The negitive form of an adjective is the same as the nouns, just add aet to the end of the adjective ex. Koaet (not old) or mwaha'aet(not funny). Numbering of Adjectives is the same as nouns and has the effect of adding quite or very before an English adjective ex. maha (cold) mamaha or manomaha (quite cold) mamamaha or manomazäha (very cold) and so on And adding ta before ha makes it less so ex. mataha (a litte bit cold) matataha or matanomaha (a tiny bit cold) matatataha or matanomazäha (hardly cold at all) and so on. Verbs Ännatropa as no standalone verbs, it make verbs by adding -''ru'' to the end of words to make them into verbs ex. hrii ''(production (noun)), ''hriiru (to make(verb)), unless the word ends in ru ''in which ''-eru ''is added on the end of the word e.g. ''rurueru ''(to roll). Verbs in Ännatropa don't have tense and cannot be make into adjectives they like nouns and adjectives be listed by saying the words one after another. Like the nouns and adjectives the suffix aet'' makes the negitive form of a verb ex. Hriiruaet(Did not make). Innovation/suggestion to do something To invite someone or to suggest someone to do something like saying "lets" you add the suffix tsäi to the end of a verb ex. vwaru (to go(at inconsistent speed)) vs vwarutsäi(lets go (at inconsistent speed)). Need or want to do something To say you need to do something put jishaha (nessary) after a verb and if you want to do something you put jishoha (wanted/desired) after a verb ex, niim'ru jishaha (need to eat/ hungry) vs niim'ru jishoha (want to eat) when wanting or needing a noun or adjective use the verb form of'' jisha'' and'' jisho'' ex. taktak jishoru (want to be cool) vs zwui jisharu (need to be safe). Expressing Possibility can/cannot and trying Ännatropa expresses possibility by affixing bä to the end of words ex. kyat'rubä (can fly) and the negative kyat'rubäaet (cannot fly). Trying or Attempting to do something you suffix ta to the end of the word ex. kyat'ruta (trying to fly) vs kyat'rubäta(trying to be able to fly). Verb-less sentences (Tsün) Ännatropa (tsün) is only used in sentences that have no verbs in it, Tsün is placed before the subject of the sentence after the object of the sentence or to make a "is" like sentence ex.'' rök tsün teshya'' (A duck is a bird) this is saying that teshya (duck/ any water bird) is a'' rök'' (bird). Other funtions of Tsün Tsün can also be used to differentiate between "x does y" and "x is a z that does y" sentences and goes in the same place before the subject of the sentence ex. rök kyat'rubäaet tsün dirökkya. (An Ostrich is a bird that cannot fly). This separates the bird that cannot fly (rök kyat'rubäaet) from the ostrich (dirökkya), otherwise you would get rök kyat'rubäaet dirökkya (The ostrich cannot fly/throw birds), Hence tsün is important for differentiating "object-verb-subject" from "sub-sentence of what it does-subject". Omitting the subject if it is obvious or already known form the last sentence. In Ännatropa you can omit the subject of the sentence if it is clear to in the context of the sentence who you're talking about or the subject of the sentence is the same as the last sentence. An example of the fist could be "Tas shiru gaki. Niim'ru"(the/a cat killed the/a rat. (Then the/a cat) eat (the/a rat). Not only does this show that you can omit the object of the sentence if it is the same as the last sentence. An example on it can be used is if you pointed to someone and said "wan'wan?" (what?)(But in this context it's what is that (thing your pointing at)?) Because your pointing at an object or even a person (pointing at people from beyond their "personal-space (around 5-feet or beyond your arms length in most Jamesianoid cultures) is not rude in most if all Jamesianoid cultures") The Context is already stated the subject/object because you pointing at it. It work like that for objects your holding or touching and/or presenting to listeners. Syntax Word order Ännatropa has a general word order or OVS ex. Tas Niim'ru gaki (the/a cat is eating/ate the/a rat) is literally and directly rat food-verb-form cat or rat eat cat but the meaning actually is a "cat ate/is eating a rat". If the sentence's subject and object are the same thing or there is no object in the sentence then the object/subject of the sentence goes before the verb ex. rök kyat'ru (bird flies/ the/a bird flies). The adjectives and nouns that have possessive particles attached to them come after the word their describing Word Order Reasoning The reasoning word Kiika (because) always come first in a reasoning sub-sentence and that reasoning sub-sentence always comes after the main-part sub-sentence ex.'' Neewu yaki yaaro vwaru mazan, kiika pyi'imu mamaha'' (I went to your house because it was quite/very cold outside) . Word Order Conditional if/else The conditional "box" is to put the conditional sub-sentence between two muu ''(if) and the ''nuu (else) sub-sentence after the main sub-sentence that comes after the (if) sub-sentence ex.'' Muu kyat yaki muu, yazan kyat'rubä, nuu kyat'rubäaet''. (If you have wings you can fly otherwise (you) can't fly) . Word Order Adjectives Adjectives in Ännatropa are ordered if there is a noun with possessive article suffixed to them. The order is based on weather or not you are describing the original noun your describing, or describing one of the objects owners (a.k.a noun with ki or eki on the end of it) compere "mamaji imyooha maki"(my fast wolf) to "mamaji maki imyooha" (i'm fast and i have a wolf). The first sentence uses imyoo (fast, quick) to describe the wolf but the second sentence imyoo is actually describing the owner or possessor of said wolf has fast and if that owner/possessor has an owner/possessor then he/she/it comes after him/her/it's and him/her/it's ajectivies. Word Order Verbs Verbs are in order in which they are done relative to what actually happened ex. "itatu dizasräwuru mizhan'ru" (He/she/it realized/known that he/she/it turned into a big toxic/poisonous bug/insect) because he/she/it turned into a big toxic bug before knowing about it, so "mizhanru"(to know) comes after the "dizasräwuru"(change into a big toxic bug). This is why Ännatropa's head direction is mostly final. Word Order Cases Only some cases are ordered based on the sentence and not to the nouns, the Time case ''-hya'' always goes first, then the locative case ''-imu'' ,then the ablative case ''-lei'' then the destination case ''-wu'' then the last case, the verb case ''-ru/-eru'' goes where all the verbs go after the object of the sentence. Cases Ännatropa has 8 grammatical cases with one, the ablative case which indicates the original place form when it started, the destination case to indicate the destination or final form of an object or thing, the genitive case to indicate possession of an object or thing, the locative case to indicate location, the time case to indicate when something happened, the instrumental case to indicate what tools or methods you use, the adjective case to indicate the word is an adjective and the verb case to indicate the word is a verb. Ablative case (-lei) and Destination case (-wu) The Ablative case, the suffix lei indicates the original place or form of an object when used, the tense suffixes -mru and -jan are no longer necessary as the Ablative case has already given you change ex.'' Fwalei Lwawuru'' (The liquid turned into a solid/ or the liquid froze) is enough to state a change of an object though the sentences context and hence "Fwa'jan'lei Lwa'mru'wuru" is while still grammatically correct is not needed and rarely used. The Destination case, the suffix wu indicates the final location or form of an object or thing relative to the sentence suffixed with ru , it indicates a transformation and example of final location is, "Aizengard'wu hobït kuyeru orknomagi"(The/a large group/s of orcs are taking the hobbits to Isengard). And another example, this time showing how wuru/ -wuru (to change/transform into) works would go like this, "Italo tuwuru"(this/that-child turned into an adult/ this/that child grew up). Genitive case (-ki/-eki) The Genitive case in Ännatropa are the suffics -ki and -eki the -ki is the default and always used unless, # The word your using ends with ki already ex Niim gakieki (the cats food/cat food) # That if -ki is added it will be confused for another word ex. laeki (the road's) vs laki (any solid that comes out of a biological being or thing). # When your using eki (possession(of things)) and saying the possession owns it or something owns itself ex. ekieki (It owns it self/ it is it's it) Otherwise only -ki is used ex. Jya Chwiki (Dogs toy/ the dog's toy) and as you and read the word with Genitive case comes after the object it is effecting. Locative case (-imu) and Time case (-hya) The locative case "-imu" is used to indicate the location of a thing or where the sentence is being done ex. Neeimu yaki kimïnchwa hyun'rutsäi (lets watch TV at your house). "Nee" house is suffixed with "imu" to indicate that Kimïnchwa(TV) is being watched at yaki(your) house the possessive case comes after the location and it's adjectives if it has any. The Time case, the suffix -hya simply indicates the time the events of the sentence happened ex, "totsis'hya bworu"(I woke up at 8 hours/ o-clock) another ex. "Karralihya totsis'hya bworu"(Today I woke up at 8 o-clock). It can also be used like when ex. "Terasu rukirumohya, bworumo."(When the sun is visible/ at dawn, wake up, or, I wake up at dawn), this can also be used for non-verb sub-sentences ex,"Shifiyamru tsün minohya, niim'ru"(When the cow is dead, eat (the cow)). Instrumental Case (-ro / koonro) The Instrumental case -ro indicates the tool the instrument used while koonro goes at the end of sub-sentences/sentences to indicate method ex. "Muzaro moo mwon'ru"(Cut/fragment wood with an ax) vs "Zyak zwätizwäti koonro, Zyak dzwiru"(Cleaning a cape/sheet by shaking the cape/sheet). Adjective case (-ha) and verb case (-rumo) These cases have already been explained and to go to them. Go to adjective and verb parts of the grammar section of this article. Comparisons Ännatropa comperes nouns and their adjectives by adding didi- to the adjective that is more adjective then the other and is followed by another noun and -tata to the end of the object that has less or is less of an adjective ex.'' Imyooshak didi'imyooha gaki imyoohatata. (Cheaters are faster then (house)cats). And can be used for having more with didipo- and -potata on the object's owner/possessor have more of ex. Hyun didipojunaki Tukipotata''.(Spiders have more eyes then humans).'' And of course you can have multiple tings or Adjectives ex. ''Tokvai DidipoZurkuzizki didihiha dididzumha, Zweninaru Arimanki. (Xerxes has more weapons and is more durable but Ahriman has ALL the power.) ex. Chovairiïnnaru didiha Ästartiki Chovairiïnnaru Dijämz'ös'iaki Zareitki Zardooniaki.(Astarte's Combined Army is bigger then that of The Jamesian Kingdom , Zarat and Zardonia). Using a noun object can separate the compares. Honorifics Ännatropa has some honorifics to denote the relationship between the speaker and the person almost all of Ännatropa's honorifics are suffixed but some are affixed they are, * ''-bara , the speakers friends and family. * ''-ran , ''the speakers parents. * ''-zeizei , the speakers girlfriend/wife. * ''-keikei'', the speakers boyfriend/husband. * Ara-'' , Rulers of States and provinces. * no honorific, for everyone else. Vocabulary Adjective Affix List.'' ( Note.This is in Ännatroda Alphabetical order not Roman Alphabetical order.) * a- , un- usually means not or the opposite meaning of a word. * -''imu ,'' locative case (stanalone imu (''location/place/to place/put)). * ''o-'' or ''-o, a place holder to make these adjective affixes standalone nouns. * ''-eki , the possessive case if the word ends with ''ki.(''standalone eki (possession/ownership)).'' * eki-'' , possession / ownership or to have/get/own/posses. * ''ha- '', love, or to do with love. * ''-ha , makes nouns adjectives. * ''-hai , (The object it is suffixed to)shaped or (The object it is suffixed to)shape (standalone form ''uhai) * ''-hu ,'' criminal / law breaker * ''-hurra, white, light or bright coloured (standalone ahurra) * ''(name of cave)-hre ''. The (name of cave) cave (standalone form ''hre) * fa- '', hate or to do with hate. * ''-fu , gaseous sate of the thing it's suffixed to. (standalone form'' fu'') * ''-fwa , the liquid sate of the thing it's suffixed to. (standalone form ''fwa) * -''fwi , a contracted version of fuwhi to describe what order something comes in. (eg ''zufwiha (''first), zäfwiha (second) , zofwiha (third)'' and so on) * (name of mountain)-sik '', the Mt (name of mountain) (standalone form ''sik) * so- '', virgin (only used for people and never for ships, voyages or land) * ''-so , ''non-virgin (only used for people and never for ships, voyages or land) * ''-sha , (the thing it's colored)-color. * shi- , dead/death (standalone form shi) * za- , toxin, poison a thing that corrupts. * ''-zä'' or ''-zä , 2 of things ( used only on some words most of the time ''zäha is used standalone form'' zä'') * ''-zi or -zi , 4 of things ( used only on some words most of the time ziha is used standalone form zi)'' * (name of cliff-face)-zik , (name of cliff-face) cliff. * zu- ''or -zu , 1'' ''of things ( used only on some words most of the time zuha is used standalone form zu)'' * zo- or -zo , 3 of things ( used only on some words most of the time'' zoha'' is used standalone form'' zo)'' * zwa-'' , dark/black/shadow(y) (standalone form ''zwapei) * (name of lake/pond/pool)-zwuu , The (name of lake/pound/pool) lake/pond/pool.(standalone zwuu) * (first name)''-ran'' , parent(only if they are the speakers parents)(standalone ran) * (tribe/family name)-''ri'ïn, the tribe you come from or a suffix for your last/family name. * (thing)-rez , personification of (thing) e.g., (''shirez, grim reaper,'' iarez , mother/father earth (although in most Jamesic cultures the earth is usually male and the sky female) standalone from ''rez). * (name of road)''-la , the (name of road) road.(standalone ''la) * (name of sea)-luka , the (sea name)sea(standalone luka) * (spices name)''-lo ,'' the infant/child stage of the spices.(standalone lo) * (spices name)-lya , ''a (''spices name) egg. (standalone lya) * (spices name)-lyan , a seed of (spices name). (standalone lyan) * (name of substance)-lwa , the solid state of a substance.(standalone lwa) * '' ya- ,'' to do with you e.g. yaki (''yours) ''yaha (something like you)(standalone yazan) * yi- , wild, unordered, unruly. * ''-yi'' , to do with archers or to do with archery. * yu-, ''colony ex, ''yu'i'ïm (colonal city/colony) * ''-wu ,'' Destination case. * wo-, ''rocky, stony.(standalone ''wo) * ka- , new, young. * karra , current, present (standalone form karra) * (skin color)''-ka ,'' a skin colour or tone ex, Yurroka (''white as in a white person not the colour white).'' * ''-kan , emblem, symbol of, ex. ''iakan/arakan ''(national symbol (like coat of arms or a national flag)) * ''ki- '', movement or to do with movement (different from ''vwa-/vwai-'' witch is to do with travel). * ''-ki , ''Possessive case. * ''ku- , ''fog, could or mist. * ''ko- '', old. * ''-ko '', raider. * ''-ke ''or ''-ke '', 5 of things ( used only on some words most of the time ''keha is used standalone form'' ke'') * kyu-, ''bubble or bubbly. * ''-(amount of fraction)-kwe-(the fraction) '', the fractious amount of something ex, ''lyakwezä(''half an egg) ''or'' 'lyazokweke' (3 fifths of an egg).'' * gi- or -gi , ''7 of things ( used only on some words most of the time ''giha is used standalone form'' gi'') * ge- or -ge , ''6 of things ( used only on some words most of the time ''geha is used standalone form'' ge'') * ''-jan'' , the present/future negative and positive past tense (aka shows change from positive to negative.) * da-'' , equipment. * ''-da '', written language. * ''daa-(thing) , ''no (as in there is no cats around), zero e.g. ''daagaki (no cats or zero cats). * (spices name)-''dan , (spices name)fruit. * ''di- , big/great. * ''-di , side/faction (as in whose side are you on side never the side of an object).'' * do- ''or ''-do , ''9 of things ( used only on some words most of the time ''doha is used standalone form'' do''). * (name of island)-''dzyam , (name of island) island.'' * ta-'' , blade or bladed weapon. * ''-ta , small/lesser. * (name of ethnicity or spices of humanoid/Jamesianoid)''-tu , used for both ethnicity ex. ''Amerikatu(American(person)),'' Nihontu (Japanese person)'' and humanoid spices ex. Homoseipyantu ''(Humans), ''Ännatrotu ''(Anatroid). * ''to-'' or -to , 8 of things ( used only on some words most of the time ''toha is used standalone form'' to''). * -''ten- , point (as in decimal point e.g. ''zutenke ''(1.5)) * ''-tsa , behind/back/butt of the thing it's suffixed to (standalone form tsa). * tsu-'', inanimate. * (thing)-na, female or girl. * (thing)-naru , all of (thing), (standalone form ''naru). * ni- '', high,upper. * ''-ni '', tail of the thing it's suffixed to. * ''nu-'' , hole/pit (standalone from ''nu) * (thing)-no, male or boy. * ''-ba , numerals (like 1,2,3 and 4 are Arabic numerals or in Ännatropa, '' Arabiaba). * ''-vi , non-tangible thing (standalone from ''vi). * ve- , lower, low (standalone from ve). * vwa- , travel (at inconstant speed). * vwai- , ''travel (at constant speed). * (name of tree)-''moo , The (name of tree) tree. * ''-mru ,'' present/future positive, past negative tense. * ''-mru ,'' present/futrue. * ''-pa , spoken language. ex, ''Brïttäniapa (English), Frankiapa (French), Jurmaniapa (German). * (item)''-pe , collection or group of that item (Can include people). '' * ''-zhan , tangible thing (standalone from ''zhan). (add a list of 1 morpheme words here) List Ännatropa Morphemes (might be moved to another page) These are the list of Morphemes in Ännatropa that can be used as standalone words but not as Adjective affixes. ( Note.This is in Ännatroda Alphabetical order not Roman Alphabetical order. Also the morphemes already shown in the last list are not included in this list.) * aet , no / not agreed upon /to disagree. * ahurra , ''white, bright / to shine. * ''arta , ''lord, Barron . * ''änna , lies / artificial / to lie or to imitate. * ämu , '' annoyance/ difficult, annoying/ or to be difficult/annoying/complicated or complex/complexity. * ïss, planet. * ''i'ïm '', city, town / to populate. * ''iku , girl hole.(I'm using euphemisms for these type of definitions (it needs a word)). * iko , man stick.(I'm using euphemisms for these type of definitions (it needs a word)). * ita '', an object that is unspecified or this/that/he/she/him/her/it (basic pronoun). * ''imyoo , speed/fast. * uyu , closure/closed/to close. * utya , ''squid, octopus, or anything that has tentacles. * ''oonto , boy/male. * oona , girl/female. * öss , realm. * et , ''maybe. * ''et'a , yes / agreed / to agree. * haa , ''breath in, suck. * ''haas , eagle, hawk or falcon. (name of Jamesic animal.) * hara '', instrumental music / to make music (instrumental only). * ''haratsu , ''any flying vehicle. * ''haku , ''park. * ''habuk , jump / bouncy / to jump or bounce (other forms, buk). * hi , strength/ strong/ to be strong. * hizha , ''direction / to set a direction. * ''hiya , ''enlightenment.'' * higa , left / left of (cannot be used to reference/for left wing politics)/ to turn left. * hui , far / to go away e.g., Malei huiru! (''get lost). '' * huu , breath, out blow. * hük , ''strangulation / strangled / to strangle. * ''hoyen , purplish red. * hoji , ''orange. * ''honi, ''red. * ''heku , ''dream / to dream. * ''hyun , ''eyes / viewed / to see, to look, to view. * ''hyünshi , ''hail (like in hail Caesar not raining ice-cubes)/ hailed / to hail, to salute. * ''hyoo , ''a weird feathery and furry cat, dog thing. * ''hye , sound/ noisy/ to make a sound. * hwa , arrow. * hwuu , soap / soapy, slippery/ to slip. * hrii , ''production / made / to make, to build. * ''fä , ''blue (color only. Never an emotion). * ''fi '', floor * ''fiya , body * fui , near / to come e.g., Itawu fuiru (come here.). * fuu , any gas that comes out of another object or to come out another object(gases only). * fuwhi , ''sequince / sequenical / to go tough in sequince. * ''fuk '', spit / to spit. * ''fuka , ''rebellion, riot, usurpation / rebellious / to riot, to rebel, to usurp. * ''fuvu , ''flap / to flap. * ''fya '', bread. * ''fyas , pie. * fyoo '', boat/ship. * ''fye , ''a green, blue color that is more green then blue. * ''fyet , concrete. * fwim , metal element, a mineral that can be turned into a metal. * fwee , any liquid that comes out of another object or to come out another object(liquids only). * saakun . reddish pink. * saya '', Knight. * ''susa , storm / stormy (weather only). * sentei , ''guard / protective / to defend (compound word form is ''sen). * ssa, flower / to flower (only if your a flower). * ssak , ''height / tall / to get taller * ''ssan , ''width / wide / to get wider * ''ssä , a goat and sheep like animal(can be used for both(earth) goats and sheep). * ssya , clay,pottery / made of clay. * ssye '', sugar / sugary, sweet / to sweeten(flavor only). * ''srä , ''a flying (winged) insect. * ''syon , a scorpion crab (can be used for both(earth) crabs, crayfish, lobsters and scorpions). * swi , ''squeak / squeaky / to squeak.(alternative forms ''swii). * shanee , capital, palace. * shii, sharpness / sharp. * shïn'ya , ''gay (as in homosexual). * ''shïn'yi , ''strait (as in heterosexual). * ''shïn'yä , ''bi (as in bisexual). * ''sho '', trap/ambush * ''shyon '', record or a story that is written as apposed to told. * ''shen . commander / to command, to order. * zai , ''practical ability / practical (like a science practical or practical experiment, not easy to use) * ''zan ''. a meter (length). * ''zama , attractive / to attract. * zakbai , making the most of something, efficient * zat . cheekiness / cheeky / to be cheeky. * zidra , ''general, boss / to lead. * ''zur , hero, savoir / to save. * zubi , ''three-dimensional, 3-D. * ''zya '', spirit/ spirit like,mystical. * ''zyak , sheet or blanket / to cover. * zyu '', writing implement (like a pen or a pencil) or a small stick like tool (like a needle). * ''zyo '', torso. * ''zyeza , saw or the sound a saw makes when it is sawing something / saw like / to saw. * zyem , ''meeting / to meet. * ''zwau , ''room, section or part. * ''zwano , order, law, rule / in order, lawful / to set laws, to set rules. * zwäti , ''shaking, earthqawful uake / shaken / to shake.(usually doubled ''zwätizwäti). * zwäki , ''tree-bark or animal-scales / anything like tree-bark or animal-scales. * ''zwui , ''safety, calmness, being at ease / safe, calm, not worrying / to be safe, to be at ease. * ''zwim , ''non-metal element or a mineral that cannot be made into metal. * ''zweni , ''power / powerful (compound word form ''zwe-''). * ''zwem , ''a non fling insect. * ''zräma , ''winged humanoid/jamesianoid. * ''ra , servant, worker/ to serve,to work. * ralen , ''ugly, unattractive. * ''rak , any wheeled vehicle. * räe , meeting house, commune house, community house. * ri , ''good (behavior and/or morally, not quality, quantity). * ''riin , ''plant, vegetable. * ''ruru , ''wheel, a roll, roller / wheeled / to roll. * ''ruki , ''subtlety / subtle, hidden, lost / to be subtle, to hide or to get lost. * ''rumo , ''action, behavior / to act, to behave. * ''rök , ''bird. * ''rökkya , ''chicken, any non flying bird.(name of Jamesic animal.) * ''roga , right / right of / to turn right (cannot be used to reference/for right wing politics). * ree '', pump / to pump. * ''rya , friend/ friendly / to befriend. * ryaa , ''whiskers. * ''ryi , rotation / to spin, to rotate. * ryuu , dragon, raptor or any animal that like a bird dinosaur.(name of Jamesic animal.) * ryo , ''ears / to hear or listen. * ''rwa , jetty or any platform that has one or less contention to the ground. * rwal , bridge or any platform that has one or less contention to the ground. * rwan , ''approval/ approved/ to approve. * ''rwim , rank, level, status. * laki , any solid that came out of another object / to come out of another object(solids only). * li , ''day. * ''lää , ''restrictions /restricted / to restrict. * ''luki , obviousness / obvious / to make obvious'' or to find. * ''lumo , ''patience, laziness / patience, lazy / to wait, to be idle/lazy. * ''lyok , ''worry, concern, nervousness / worried, concerned, nervous / to worry, to be concerned, to be nervous. * ''lwe , ''obstacle / obstructing / to stop, to obstruct. * ''lraa , ''front, in front of something. * ''yaa , ''foot, paw, hoof. * ''yas , ''a wolf like omnivorous camel. * ''yari , lovemaking / sexual / to make love.(I'm using euphemisms for these type of definitions (it needs a word)). * yarul , glass / transparent. * yan , valley, gouge, grove. * yuu , ''different. * ''yuusei , existence / to exist (relative to the speaker) . * yuukun , ''purplish pink. * ''yuk '', sea shell. * ''yuka , ''purple (color only). * ''yuja , ''sign, indication / to signal, to indicate. * ''yutso , ''ultra-violet (Jamesianiods can see ultra-violet rays). * yuni, province. * ''yoo , same / to imitate. * yonee , ''castle, fortress. * ''yönda , ''truth / true, truthful / to tell the truth. * ''ye '', green. (colour only). * ''waku , ''theoretical ability, theory / theoretical / to come up with a theory. * ''wan , ''what * ''wahäe , ''strange, weird (only in a negative way). * ''wak '', insanity / crazy, insane / to lose sanity. * ''wajan , annoyance / annoying / to annoy. * wi '', sharpness / sharp / to sharpen, to make sharp (note this is sharp as in the sharpness of a blade/glass etc. etc., it is never sharp as in sharp wit or sharp image). * ''wuk , snail (usually wuk ''by itself is a sea snail and the land version usually called ''iawuk(land snail)). * kaa , ''question / to ask a question, to ask. * ''kaatya , song, or any music that has singing in it / to sing. * kau , ''bone, support beams / bony, structurally integral (but inside the structure). * ''karu , ''bat ( the animal not the stick that you hit baseballs with) * ''karra , ''present (as in present time)/ current, modern. * ''karye , ''plain (as in flat grasslands)/ flat / to flatten, to squish. * ''kat , ''wind / windy / wind blows, to blow wind. * ''kati , ''standard, normal, usual. * ''kabïs , ''succubus vampire. * ''käta , ''amour . * ''kiika , reason, because. * kisa , ''horny( in an angry way). * ''kisu , ''moon, orbiting satellite/ to orbit. * ''kiso , ''horny( in a happy way). * ''kizo , ''dirt, earth, ground / dirty (as in dirt not dirty minded ) / to make dirty, to cover in dirt. * ''kiyoo , ''feature, trait. * ''kïn , snake / snake like(long and bendy). * kuu , ''cry, sad / crying, sad / to cry, to be sad. * ''kuya , ''conquest ''/ ''conquered / to conquer. * ''kuyo , ''expansion (of a nation, explanation or a video-game not physically getting bigger)/ expanded (-on)/ to expand (but not getting bigger way). * ''kuye , ''taken / to take. * ''kuk , ''shell / shelled. * ''koon , ''culture, habit, method of doing something. * ''kor , ring / to circle around. * könche , copy, imitation / to make a copy of (subject of sentence). * kom , ''usage / to use. * ''keit , ''acid / acidic. * ''kragra , ''reflection / reflected / to reflect. * ''kroge , ''leg. * ''krei , ''fire / burned, flamed / to flame, to burn. * ''kawaa , '' stunning, magnificent, awesome, amazing / to amaze. * ''kyaazhi , '' hugs, cuddles / hugged, cuddled / to hug, to cuddle. * ''kyai , ''decision / decided / to decide. * ''kyat , ''wings / to fly. * ''kyan , welcome / welcoming / to welcome. * kyül , ''hey (calling someone in order to talk to them)! , calling / to call. * ''kyumi '', mouth / to mouth. * ''kyoo , ''a little bit funny or a little bit happy (alternative form ''kyotsu). * kyen , '' help, assistance / helpful / to help or to assist. * ''kyem , ''weight / heavy * ''kwamu '', surprise / to surprise. * ''kworra , ''trash, garbage. * ''kwönra , maths, calculation / mathematical / to calculate. * gau , ''opening / open / to open. * ''garra , ''future / ahead of its time. * ''gaki , ''cat / feline. * ''gati , ''unusual, abnormal. * ''giyoo , noise / loud. * goi , ''story (spoken), spoken account. * ''geit , ''alkaline. * ''gyoka , '' river. * ''gwi , '' preparations / prepared / to prepare. * ''ja , '' crystal / to crystallize. * ''jai , ''sulphur . * ''jaka , ''jackal. * ''jisha , necessity / needed / to need. * jisho , desire / wanted / to want. * juu , ''explosion, combustion / exploded / to combust, to explode. * ''juk , stab / to stab. * juka , ''rub. * ''juna , ''spider or any arachind apart from scropions (''syon)or lice/ticks/fleas(vazwem). * jya , ''toy / playful / to play. * ''jwi , ''slime / slimy. * ''därrïk , ''money / to get payed. * ''därra , ''commerce, trade / commercial / commercialize, to trade, to buy. * ''dii '', horse / equitine. * ''duru , ''engine, motor/ motored. * ''drira , '' demon. * ''dyei , any two wheeled vehicle (bikes, carts, chariots etc.). * dwa , a flat smooth square or rectangular object (like a card). * dwä , the rough/coarse and/or curved version of dwa . * dwi , ''a flat smooth non-square/non-rectangular object (like a plate) * ''dwu , ''the rough/coarse and/or curved version of ''dwi. * dza , ''uniqueness / special, unique. * ''dzan , ''triangle. * ''dzuu , brown. * dzuk , ''decay, rot, rust, decompose / rotten, rusty, decomposed / to rot, to decay, to rust, to decompose. * ''dzum , endurance / to endure. * dzoikan , ''function / functional /to function. * ''dzya , ''plan / deliberate / to plan * ''dzwi , ''wash / washed / to wash. * ''tai , ''spot, point / spotty (spot as in . ,not to point at something). * ''tau , '' rain / rainy / to rain. * ''tas '', rat, mouse or any rodent. * ''tasha , ''north. * ''taza , ''iron. * ''taktak , ''cool, awesome. * ''tati , ''fear, non-solid or non-tangible obstacle / scared, obstructing(non-solid or non tangible)/ to scare, to obstruct(non-solid (like gas or water) or non tangible (like fear or shame)). * ''tan , ''shoulder. * ''tina , ''west. (cannot be used to reverence Europe or America a.k.a "the west" this word is a relative positional thing only). * ''tinia , ''south. * ''tizha , ''east. (cannot be used to reverence to Asia a.k.a "the east" this word is a relative positional thing only). * ''tuuku , sneeze / to sneeze. * toza , ''lizard, reptile / reptilian . * ''tok , tool, implement. * tee , ''spices, animal (in the biological sense a.k.a the definition includes humans) * ''terasu , ''sun, star / sunny. * ''terra , ''past / previous. * ''teshya , ''duck or any water bird (swans, gesse etc.). * ''tra , life / to live (as in to stay alive). * tro , ''being (as in a living being or a state of being). * ''tya , ''tentacle, to grab with a tentacle. * ''tyat , ''crow, raven or any bird that is black. * ''tyui , ''gross / to gross out. * ''tyo , ''silliness / silly / to be silly (alternate form ''tyoo). * tye , ''bypass / to bypass, to overtake. * ''tyet , ''fox. * ''tyema , ''race, competition / competitive / to race, to compete. * ''twa , ''pet, slave / domesticated, tame(as in a tame cat), enslaved / to domesticate, to tame, to enslave. * ''twunde , ''something that just happened. * ''tsis , ''time, o'clock. * ''tsurra , gold ''/ yellow * ''tsukta , ''shield. * ''tse , ''fish. * ''tsen , '' pillow, cushion / soft / to cushion. * ''tsya , ''accident. * ''tswi , ''dirty (not-clean)/ to make clean. * ''na , ''spiritual/internal peace. * ''nii , ''beep / beeping / to beep. * ''niim , ''food / edible / to eat. * ''nïm , ''to change alegences, jobs, loyalties, services etc. * ''nuk , ''nose / smelly / to smell. * ''noma , ''repeat / repeated / to repeat. * ''nee , ''house. * ''nebu ,''name / to give a name. * ''nyu , ''job / to employ. * ''nyun , ''light sorrow / a little bit sad / be a little bit sad. * ''nyen , ''to show. * ''nwi , ''apex, prime/ at its highest level,state,strength. * ''bara , ''bearer / to hold, to handle. * ''bari , ''sand, power / sandy or power-like / to grind into a power or to cover in sand. * ''bak , ''stupidity /stupid / act stupid. * ''bake , ''transformation / shape shifting / to change from, to transform, to shape-shift. * ''ban , ''center (alternative forms ''bana , banïs). * biya , ''zombie. * ''bera , ''anger / angry / to anger. * ''bero , ''happiness, joy, fun / happy, fun, joyful / to please, to make happy, to have fun. * ''bu , ''honor, pride / honorable, proud / to honor or to take pride in. * ''buu , ''neutrality (as in not being an extremist)/ neutral (don't care about it)/ to not care about (like to not give a """" about something). * ''buki , ''tickle / ticklish / to tickle. * ''bo , quality (bocha ''for good (quality) and bochi'' for bad). * byani , ''nice, gentle / to be nice, to be gentle. * ''byi , the inside, entrance / to enter. * byo , ''inactive.'' * bwa , '' one that keeps to its self /selfish, self-centered, only keeps to itself /to keep to your self. * ''bwizei , ''beginning, origin / original /to begin, to restart, to start(for the first time or at the beging)(compound word form ''bwi). * bwo , ''awake / awaken, resently awoken /to awaken. * ''va , ''blood / bloody (as in covered in blood or blood is everywhere). * ''vai , warrior, soldier. * vak , ''sanity / sane. * ''vui , ''milk / milky . * ''vuba , ''teacher, mentor / to teach. * ''vupa , ''student, apprentice, learner / to learn. * ''vya , ''military / militaristic. * ''vye , ''cyan. * ''vwa , ''travel / to go (somewhere) (at inconsistent speed/ unspecified speed). * ''vwai , ''to walk, to march, to go (at consistent speed / specified speed). * ''ma , ''cold / to make colder. * ''maishu , ''wired( only in a positive way or a neutral way), interesting. * ''mau , ''paper / paper like (paper made from trees is usually called ''moomau (tree-paper)). * magyu , ''god, deity / divine / to become a god. * ''mamaji , ''wolf. * ''mapwi , ''lips / to kiss. * ''mi , ''head / to think. * ''mino , ''cow, oxen, buffalo, bison. * ''miz , ''standing up, standing / to stand. * ''moz , ''lying down, floppy / to lie down, to go floppy. * ''mim , ''square. * ''muza , ''axe / to chop. * ''muku , ''arms (body part). * ''mun , ''amateur / unprofessional, as a hobby / to do something as a hobby. * ''mo , ''clothes. * ''morri , ''forest / forested. * ''mom , '' exclusivity /'' ''only / to make exclusive. * ''meim , ''door, gate / to put in a gate or door. * ''mya , ''hand / to hold (with/in your hands). * ''myas , ''fist. * ''myem , ''swamp, bog, quagmire. * ''myeza , ''hammer / to smash. * ''mwa , ''laughter / funny / to laugh. * ''mwon , ''fragment / fragmented / to fragment. * ''mwe , ''touch / to touch (nicely and/or affectionately). * mwei, touch / to touch (non-violently, normally ). * ''paamo , ''circle / round (compound word from ''paa). * pai , '' girl breasts. * ''pashi , ''splash/ to splash. * ''pashu , ''swimming / to swim. * puk, spike / spiky / to spike, to poke. * ''pyani , ''nastiness / mean, nasty / to be nasty, to be mean. * ''pyi , the outside / escaped / to exit, to escape. * pyo , ''activation / active / to activate, to switch on. * ''pwa , ''generosity, selflessness / generous, selfless / to give. * ''pwizei , ''the finish, the end, completion / finished, completed / to finish, to end, to complete. * ''pwo , ''sleep / sleepy, asleep / to go to sleep. * ''zha , ''wheat (all types), hops, or any grass that has edible/ processible seeds. * ''zhauti , ''glue, commitment, loyalty/ committed, glue together, loyal / to glue together, to commit to (a person, to an idea, to a god, but not suicide). * ''zhayuu , ''foreign, alien / to alienate. * ''zhayoo , ''native / to go native. * ''zhak , ''shine / shiny / to shine. * ''zhi , ''year. * ''zhu , ''stick, staff, club. * ''zhui , '' wipe / to wipe. * ''zhe , ''alcohol. * ''zhei , '' seat / sitting / to sit. * ''zhomya , ''tower. * ''zhya , ''side (physical side, like your on a shape or an object, not side as in "who side are you on?" side). * ''zhwe , ''wall, boundary / walled off / to set boundaries. * ''cha , ''top (of an object not a T-shirt) / on top of (an object), on (an object) / to put on top an object, to get dressed (put on clothes), to install an object. * ''chä , ''bottom (like at the bottom of the house not your butt)/ at the bottom of (an object), off (an object), / to remove an object, to take off (your clothes), to take off (an object). * ''chäi , sliced, slashed / to slice, to slash. * chäe , slap / slapped / to slap. * chi , ''tea, leaves. * ''chiji , ''horns, nails / covered in horns, horned / to scratch. * ''chu , ''water / wet / to wet, to water. * ''chuu , ''to shoot. * ''cho , ''fight, battle / to fight, to battle, to assault, to touch violently. * ''chem ,''salt / salty. * ''chya , ''teeth / dental /to much on, to chew. * ''chyuki , ''snow. * ''chye , ''exit / to leave. * ''chwa , ''container, box, bottle (any container that has firm sides)/ contained (in an container with firm sides)/ to contain (in an container with firm sides). * ''chwas , ''bag, wallet, pouch (any container that doesn't have firm sides)/ contained (in an container with no firm sides)/ to contain (in an container with no firm sides). * ''chwi , ''dog / canine.'' Example text The Standard 1st Article of Human Rights as usual. Ännatropa Version Bu burwan atwa tunaruki lakilei lyalei shiwu tunaru traru. Zyami kiika Tunarukiwu rumoru riïnha tunaruki. Ännatrogana ぶ･ぶるゎん･あつぁ･つなるき･ルぁきルぇぃ･ルゃルぇぃ・しウ･つなる･ト|らる。じゃみ･きーか･つなるきウ・るもるも・りいっんは・つなるき。 Ännatrogul･ 부 부촨 투나추키 라키렣이 랴렣이 시'여 투나추 트차추. 쟈미 키으카 투나추키여 추모추 치인의하 투나추키. A literal word-to-word look over. honor privileges/approved honers(closes thing to rights) freedom people-all-POS exitbody-ABCASE egg-ABCASE(because Anatroids like all Jamesianoids lay eggs and hence hatch from them) death-DESCASE people-all. emotions/conscience/spirit/(figurative heart) reason people-all-POS-DESCASE act-VERB tribe-ADJ people-all-POS English Translation from Ännatropa. From the body and from the egg and unit death, all humans will live with honor, rights and freedoms. They will act towards each other with their reason and conscience like the're apart of their own tribe/family/clan. Original English Version All human beings are born free and equal in dignity and rights. They are endowed with reason and conscience and should act towards one another in a spirit of brotherhood. '' The North Wind and the Sun Ännatropa Version ''Didihi hitata choru daachoha Terasu Kattasha, vwatu mo amaha karrawu vwaru. “Mo vwatuki chäru fuhwiki zuha zäman. Didihi” opagarraru et’aha itazhan. Mo amaha vwatuki kat’ru, chäruaet Kattasha. Kiika, Vwatu Kat’ru didihiha, mo bwaru didihiha vwatu. Garrahya, Vwatu amaru Terasu, Mo vwatuki chäru. Karrahya, Terasu Didihiha, Kattasha hitataha et’aru zhannaru. The English translation of the Ännatropa ''version of the North wind and the Sun ''The sun and north wind were having a nonviolent fight over their superiority over each other, a traveller with warm clothes came. “The first to take the traveller’s clothes off is stronger” was agreed by the two beings. The North wind blows at the traveller’s warm clothes but failed to remove them, because the stronger the North Wind blows, the stronger the traveller holds on to the traveller’s clothes. After that, the sun warmed the traveller and the traveller removed the travellers’ clothes. Now, the sun being stronger then the north wind was agreed upon by all things. '' The Original English version. ''The North Wind and the Sun were disputing which was the stronger, when a traveller came along wrapped in a warm cloak. They agreed that the one who first succeeded in making the traveller take his cloak off should be considered stronger than the other. Then the North Wind blew as hard as he could, but the more he blew the more closely did the traveller fold his cloak around him; and at last the North Wind gave up the attempt. Then the Sun shined out warmly, and immediately the traveller took off his cloak. And so the North Wind was obliged to confess that the Sun was the stronger of the two. Category:Languages Category:Alien languages